Warriors: The Great Prophecy: Book I: A New Threat
by LightningstormZero
Summary: Dangers are lurking in the forest. There are four clans in the forest, and there is an enemy coming that will destroy them. One cat is destined to defeat
1. Prolouge

Willowkit walked up to the large rock in the Grassclan camp. Leafstar was there, looking down at her. Willowpaw looked out to the crowd of Grassclan warriors, queens, and elders. Once she got to the top, Leafstar beckoned to Thickfang with his tail. The golden she-cat rose from her seat next to Pantherclaw and walked up to the Highrock.

"Thickfang!" he said, his voice ringing through the camp. "I know that you are strong and powerful, like your old mentor. I hope these qualities pass on to Willowpaw, as she becomes your apprentice."

Thickfang brought his nose to her and then stumbled. He butted his nose into Willowpaw's, and she gripped onto the rock. She climbed up and ran down the cliff with her three siblings, who had just been named apprentices too. Their names were Dawnpaw, Beepaw, and Fernpaw.

Willowpaw looked at her mother, Runningstream, with shame. She had always wanted all of them to become warriors, like their father, Cinderclaw, who had been killed by rouge cats during a patrol. Thickfang had avenged her father by killing the rouge cats, and that was why Willowpaw respected her that much. But her true ambition was to become a medicine cat…

**Here you go. Please comment. I'll have the rest up once I have Tunnel Clan. P.S. I might include penguins in the story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hawkpaw is going to be the main character from Skyclan along with his two best friends, Flightpaw and Silverpaw. I also need more warriors and queens for Skyclan. Check search for authors under HPfanZERO for Warriors: A New Threat.**

Hawkpaw rose from his crouched position. The vole he was stalking gave a squeak of terror until Hawkpaw stuck his claw into it. The picked it up with his teeth and went to join his mentor, Leoheart. 

When Hawkpaw returned to Leoheart, he saw the tabby sharing tongues with Bengalfur, the oldest warrior in the clan. His apprentice, Woodpaw, was sitting next to him. Hawkpaw ran over to Woodpaw, his best friend, and started talking to him.

"Hi there, Hawkpaw!" Woodpaw greeted enthusiastically. His licked Hawkpaw's ear quickly, then returned to his mentor. Hawkpaw did the same.

"Um, Leoheart?" Hawkpaw asked. The vole he just caught was dangling from his mouth by the tail. "I caught a vole." Hawkpaw's face was proud, his eyes gleaming.

"Do you think I care?" he shouted. "There are much bigger problems at hand! Now go to camp and get some fresh-kill for the Queens in the nursery."

Hawkpaw hesitated for a moment. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Leoheart bellowed. "GO TO CAMP!" Hawkpaw ran away in fear, replaying the words he just heard in his head. _There are much bigger problems at hand. _Like what, he thought. 

The camp entrance was close now. He saw Whitesplotch come out of the Skyclan camp with his daughter, Meadowpaw, a small tawny she-cat. 

"Hi there, Hawkpaw!" she yelled out at him. She was right next to him, and Hawkpaw started licking his ears in recoil. 

"_Hello, _Meadowpaw," he responded in an irritated tone. "Are you going hunting?"

"Yes. Me and my father are." she said as if Whitesplotch wasn't right there. "Did you catch any fresh-kill? I hope I catch a lot. My father says my mother was a natural, and I hunt a lot like her. Did you know your mom? I bet she was very pretty, like you. Did Messenger know her?" she said so fast that all Hawkpaw heard was _bzzzzzzzzz._


	3. Chapter 2

"Hello, Hawkpaw!" Merrysong called out to him. "How are you? What are you doing now? I wanted to talk to you about something." Her tone was fast and excited, as if she was going to have something important to say.

Hawkpaw walked over to her, careful not to step on any of the kits that littered the way to Merrysong. On the way he dropped a piece of fresh-kill for every queen that lay resting.

He dropped the last piece of fresh-kill for Merrysong and looked at her with curiosity. "What's the matter?" he asked. Her stomach was round and fat. "Are you having kit?" he said excited. Merrysong had suckled Hawkpaw when he first reached the clan on foot with his father. His father had died soon after they got there.

"Yes!" she was bursting with excitement. Her blue eyes were tearing up. Tears were streaming down her face. _I'll take that as my cue to leave._

"Bye, Merrysong," he said, and left the nursery.

Hawkpaw went over to the apprentice tent, dragging a squirrel tail by his mouth. He dropped it by his nest and took a large chunk out of it.

"Nice catch, loser!" sniggered Silverpaw, an overly confident tom who couldn't catch a magpie in front of his eyes. "Where did you get that, from twoleg rubbish?" he fell into laughter with his cronies, Rainkit and Ripplekit. The both couldn't be in the apprentice tent, as they weren't six moons old yet. They were protected by Silverpaw, and he got backup in return.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Highrock!" called the voice of Brawnystar, the Skyclan leader.

"Well, you heard it loser. I've got to go get my warrior name. Let's see how long you last until Brawnystar kicks you out. Come on Rainkit. Ripplekit."

Hawkpaw was in for a surprise. Brawnystar looked down on the crowd. His expression had no emotion. "Today, we attack Grassclan!" he yelled out, loud enough for everyone to hear him, even the elders. Murmurs of question broke out as the idea settled into the mind of Skyclan.

"But why?" yelled out a brave Skyclan warrior.

"They have been stealing the prey that lies in the cliff, Snakefang!" Brawnystar growled.

"But, why do we need to attack?" Snakefang responded.

"Maybe _you _need to find where your loyalties lie!" Brawnystar now turned to the rest of the crowd. "Get your attack force ready, Leoheart. Remember about your lifelines…"

The crowd disbanded and Hawkpaw ran over to Leoheart. "Leoheart, what do we do now?"

Leoheart stopped in his tracks. He muttered something under his breath. "Hawkpaw, I want you to go find Messenger. He'll help us get the battle in action."

"But…"

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, suddenly furious. "Go! Find Messenger! And get back in time for the battle!"

Messenger was a vital part of the forest. Without him, many more battles would be fought, and many more cats would die unnecessary deaths. Messenger came from Skyclan, his birthplace. He once became deputy, and would become leader, if He hadn't taken up an interest in negotiations. He was shunned from the clan and then readmitted when he stopped the biggest battle in forest history. Ever since then he had admission in and out of all clans.

"Yes, Hawkpaw," Messenger asked as Hawkpaw trotted into the small opening that contained the den Messenger lived in.

"Leoheart needs you." Hawkpaw talked rather indifferently.

"Ok. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 3

Hawkpaw was back at camp. He had brought Messenger with him. The battle was going to start soon.

Meadowpaw relaxed a bit when Hawkpaw came back to camp with Messenger. She walked over to him.

"Hi, Hawkpaw!" she called out to him. Hawkpaw seemed to have heard and went over to the tawny she-cat.

"Hello, Meadowpaw," he said rather indifferently. Meadowpaw's heart sank.

"Um, who's that with Leoheart?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, him. He's Messenger, the messenger of the forest. He's the one they turn for when the clans don't want battle." There was a high-pitched yowling from Brawnystar's den. "Time for the battle!" Hawkpaw said excited. He ran to the Highrock with his Mentor, Leoheart.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the Highrock!" called the voice of Brawnystar.

All the cats were gathered under the rock, listening to Brawnystar.

"We will now attack Grassclan!" yells of triumph in the crowd. Meadowpaw looked intensely at Brawnystar.

"Whitesplotch?" Meadowpaw asked as all the warriors in the crowd started making it to the attack lines. "Should we attack Grassclan?"

"Hmm. You make that decision yourself, Meadowpaw. I know you are strong, and I am sure that you will become leader someday, and good leaders need to make decisions like this themselves." Whitesplotch answered.

"Attack!" yelled the voice of Leoheart. Hawkpaw was next to him, ready for battle. The attack lines were broken, and Skyclan warriors were storming into the Grassclan territory. The Border Patrols were attacking too, but they were no match for the invasion.

Hawkpaw attacked an enemy apprentice with a yellow pelt striped with black. He launched his claws at his feet missed by inches and fell to the ground. The apprentice pinned Hawkpaw to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled.

Hawkpaw struggled underneath the grip of the apprentice. He tried to claw at his paws, but the apprentice had made sure his paws were out of reach.

"Beepaw, help!" yelled an exceptionally loud voice from the cliff. The apprentice that had pinned Hawkpaw's eyes opened wide, and he ran away to the cliff. He let go of him and ran like a lightning bolt. Hawkpaw got up and ran toward him. There were battles everywhere. Leoheart was fighting against a scarlet tom with a shaggy pelt. His muzzle was glistening with blood. There was Meadowpaw attacking a pith-black tom with a scarred muzzle with all her rage. He saw Whitesplotch lying unconscious next to the black tom.

He saw the yellow and black apprentice- Beepaw- underneath a jagged cliff. He looked distraught, and Hawkpaw saw that a silver she-cat hanging from the edge of the cliff. There were two more cats on the top, trying to get keep her from falling. Then he felt a weight of a cat jump onto him, and he fell, toppling over Weaselsqueak.

The she-cat that fell over him was large and had a silver-blue pelt. She was clawing at Hawkpaw while Weaselsqueak was fighting back, protecting him. He took a blurred glimpse of the battle. He saw Whitesplotch, still laying unconscious, but now bleeding heavily on his flank. Meadowpaw was still fighting against the black tom. Leoheart was now losing the battle against the scarlet tom, and bleeding on his side. Iceheart and Oceanpaw were defeating a dusk colored apprentice that looked as if he was confused. Hawkpaw saw Silverpaw falling down after a powerful swipe from a large silver tom with dark stripes across his back. Juniperberry ran to him, but Hawkpaw knew there was no hope for him. Then he saw Dragonwing and Firepaw running to Silverpaw with their medical herbs. There was a slim chance that he would survive, but the chance was very slim indeed.

Hawkpaw looked up again at Weaselsqueak and their attacker. Hawkpaw's vision was now clear, but he still couldn't get up. What would happen now?

"I'll kill you!" Meadowpaw yelled as she lashed her paws at Darkpelt, the Grassclan warrior who had injured her father very badly.

"And how will you do that, wimp? By poking me to death?" he broke into mad laughter, and Meadowpaw finally found his fault. She unsheathed her claws and stabbed the Grassclan warrior in the shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yowled so loud that Emberclan could hear them. He crumpled to the ground, blood streaming slowly out of his shoulder.

Meadowpaw raised her paw high, she was about to attack him. She started to bring them down into Darkpelt's throat when she was pulled off of him by a grey she-cat with black stripes on her back. The she-cat helped Darkpelt up, and then lashed out at Meadowpaw again. Meadowpaw had no choice; she ran for her life toward her mother, Weaselsqueak.

"Help! Help!" she shouted at her, but Weaselsqueak was busy fighting with a silver-blue she-cat. Meadowpaw saw Hawkpaw lying limp behind her mother.

"Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw, wake up!" she shouted. "Hawkpaw!"

As if on cue, Hawkpaw's eyes suddenly flickered open. "Owww. That hurts you know!" he said, licking his ears in recoil. He rose from his fallen position and ran out to help Weaselsqueak.

He took a powerful swipe at the enemy she-cat's flank, and left long scars there, glistening with blood. She recoiled and stepped back, now wary of Hawkpaw.

"Go help Meadowpaw, Weaselsqueak. I've got this."

"Are you sure?" she asked. Hawkpaw nodded to her and she ran to Whitesplotch and Meadowpaw, who was now attacking against the two Grassclan warriors who had defeated Whitesplotch. Whitesplotch himself was still unconscious on the ground, his normally well-groomed pelt now completely soaked with blood. Dragonwing and Firepaw were now walking over to him, and placing cobwebs over his wounds while their herbs started working.

The silver-blue she-cat made another swipe and Hawkpaw, but he dodged and tackled her in the flank. She tumbled over another Grassclan warrior and didn't make another attacking attempt. His eyes were closed and he was hanging limp over the cliff.

Hawkpaw forgot about Beepaw and ran to find Leoheart.

Hawkpaw ran to the far end of the battle and found both Brawnystar and Leoheart fighting against the Grassclan leader, Leafstar. His leaf-green pelt was glistening in the moonlight and Hawkpaw sprinted toward him, eager to try and prove himself as a warrior in front of his mentor.

As he was running, he saw Meadowpaw, upon defeating the two Grassclan warriors, pinned to the ground by large scarlet tom. Hawkpaw launched himself at the Grassclan deputy, and pulled him off Meadowpaw. The deputy started running away from the two apprentices.

"Thanks, Hawkpaw!" Meadowpaw said. "But, why'd you do that. You could've run to Leafstar."

Hawkpaw shrugged. "I would have done the same for any Skyclan warrior."

Hawkpaw kept running at Leafstar, but he had a horrible thought. His thought soon came true. Brawnystar had taken a heavy blow from Leafstar just as he was coming into the fight. He staggered for a couple minutes, and then collapsed into the ground. The body of Brawnystar lay unmoving in the cold grass. Leoheart, however, took a good look at the body of Brawnystar. He then attacked Leafstar with all his fury. His claws streaked down Leafstar's back and then the enemy leader lay unmoving for a minute, but then rose again. He had only lost one life, whereas he had five left.

"Stormheart!" Leoheart yelled out. Stormheart ran up to the Skyclan deputy. "You are the new deputy. Use you power in justice." he dismissed the new deputy and attacked Leafstar again.

Leafstar dodged his first blow and clawed at Leoheart's legs, and he fell down. Leoheart tried to come up again, but failed to rise. Leafstar readied his claws, and rose then to the sky. He then, in one quick move, stabbed his claws into Leoheart's throat. The new Skyclan leader started bleeding heavily in the throat. He was choking now, and blood spurt out with every cough. He was having terrible spasms now, and his face was contorted with pain. Leafstar looked down at him disdainfully.

"This is what happens when you mess with Grassclan." he whispered loud enough so only Leoheart could hear him. "GRASSCLAN! RETREAT!" he now yowled loud enough so all of the forest could hear.

Hawkpaw was too sunned to speak. His mentor and leader had been killed against the warrior code. He walked up to Leoheart. The body of the new Skyclan leader was grotesque, and he was now unrecognizable. The spasms had now stopped, but even a kit could see that he wouldn't make it.

"Leoheart…"

"Kid," Leoheart tried to talk but he broke into horrible coughs. A new stream of blood trickled down from his mouth. "It's all-" more coughing," -to you. Brawnystar didn't do this because of prey." His coughs were so horrible that all the Skyclan cats looked into his direction. "There is a prophecy that came to Brawnystar. He shared it to me and Dragonwing. _The hawk will soar in the sky. A new threat will come into sight. And the clans trust one another. Darkness is coming._" He broke into more coughing and spasms, and with one last jerk he whispered, "Goodbye, Hawkpaw," and fell to the ground, unmoving.

Hawkpaw felt the tear stream down his eyes. He felt Meadowpaw and Weaselsqueak come to his side. They picked up Leoheart and dragged him to back to camp. Hawkpaw called for help and Juniperberry came and together, they dragged the fallen leader to camp for a proper ritual ceremony.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! HP Zero here. I wanted to tell all of you that I am very disappointed with the number count of reviews this story gets. I am now requesting 2 reviews before I post up the next chapter. I **_**really **_**want to know what you guys think of it. By the way, words in italics are the character's thoughts.**

A moon had now passed since the large battle against Grassclan. Whitesplotch had died, and so had Brawnystar and Leoheart. Silverpaw was also badly damaged, and had been in Dragonwing's den ever since the battle. The entire camp had taken the leader's death horribly. The fresh-kill pile wasn't enough for all the cats in the clan, and everyone was too injured to hunt.

In a way, Meadowpaw and Hawkpaw had become closer over their losses of the battle. The needed not to talk at all, their expressions said it all. They now hunted together, as they healed the fastest from all the Skyclan warriors.

Both Hawkpaw and Meadowpaw now needed a new mentor, as their old ones were both dead.

"All those old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock!" called the voice of Stormstar, the new Skyclan leader. His deputy, Autumrayne, stood at the edge of the rock next to him. "As you all know, Whitesplotch and Leoheart were both lost in the battle of Grassclan. Their apprentices, Meadowpaw and Hawkpaw have not yet finished their training. In this matter, I now give the mentorship of Hawkpaw to Autumrayne, and Meadowpaw to Greenmoss. And also, I must take a trip to the moonstone soon, to receive my nine lives. The only way to get there is to pass through Emberclan territory, and I must take a party of warriors to help me cross safely." He finally concluded and left the Highrock to his den.

Hawkpaw walked over to Autumrayne, who incidentally, was talking to Greenmoss, Meadowpaw's new mentor. His head still rang with the final words of Leoheart. _The hawk will soar in the sky. A new threat will come into sight. And the clans will hold ties._

"Hawkpaw! Hello!" called out the voice of Autumrayne. He looked toward the rock and trotted over to meet his new mentor. "Hello, Hawkpaw. How are you? I've heard a lot about you from Leoheart. Did you know that I was his apprentice once?"

"No I didn't."

"Well anyway, get ready for tomorrow, when Stormstar goes to make his journey to the moonstone." she dismissed him with a flick of his tail, and Hawkpaw went to meet Meadowpaw by the apprentice den.

(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*)

"So how was Greenmoss?" Hawkpaw asked Meadowpaw as they went inside.

She shrugged. "Not bad. How was Autumrayne?"

"I don't know. She said that she was once apprentice, but the whole time it seemed like she was keeping a secret from me."

"Well she must have been affected by his death." Meadowpaw replied.

"I know, but it seemed more that that. It was as if she had a really close bond toward Leoheart."

"Yeah, yeah." Meadowpaw replied, though she was staring toward a group of apprentices crowding around someone. She walked over and when she came back, she looked excited.

"Guess what, Hawkpaw!" she yelled excitedly, talking fast again. She didn't wait for him to answer. "Silverpaw's going to get his warrior name, then become Messenger's apprentice!"

Hawkpaw staggered for a moment. _Silverpaw? He's going to get his warrior name, _Hawkpaw thought. He returned Meadowpaw's gaze. "Good for him." he choked out. Ever since Hawkpaw could remember, Messenger had never taken an apprentice. He didn't need to. Hawkpaw once heard Brawnystar tell Leoheart that Messenger received the nine lives of a leader.

The next sunhigh, Hawkpaw was aroused from bed by Meadowpaw.

"Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw, wake up! It's time for Stormstar's journey, and we're both part of the warrior party." she hissed into his ear. He apparently didn't want to wake any others.

Hawkpaw walked out with Meadowpaw by his side, both of them dragging a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. They sat down by Juniperberry and Merrysong. Warriors always wake up at this time to hunt early, and Merrysong had woken to show the camp to her kits. There were three small kits resting silently next to her, while Merrysong herself was eating a very fat pigeon. One of the kits was light grey, the other was a fluffy grey, and the last one was a bright orange. The two apprentices nodded their heads in hello.

"Hi, Merrysong." They said in unison.

"Hello," she responded in her soft voice. "Meet my kits, Hawkpaw. The light grey one is Maykit, the fluffy grey one is Birdkit, and the bright orange one is Cherrykit. They're napping now, but they all have the energy of a horse!"

As if on cue, the kits woke up and started playing around. Cherrykit tackled Maykit, and Birdkit joined the party. Cherrykit then wriggled out of the mix and launched himself into the puddle next to Meadowpaw. The water splashed all over her, and she rose from her seat. Her face was contorted with anger.

"Darn it! Now I've got to go wash myself! I guess I can't join the warrior party to the moonstone!" she cried, even though Hawkpaw knew she hadn't wanted to go at all. She now turned to Hawkpaw. "Can you tell Songpaw to go instead of me?" she sneezed briefly. "Great! Now I think I have the chills!" she walked away to the Medicine den, where Dragonwing was probably helping Silverpaw pack for his journey.

Merrysong lightly cuffed Cherrykit on his ear. She then rose from her seat and nudged the three kits forward to the nursery. "Sorry, but we have to go. Goodbye!" she called as they went into the nursery.

Hawkpaw rose too. "Sorry, Juniperberry, but I have to go find Songpaw. I'll see you around." He left to the apprentice cabin, and saw Songpaw almost immediately.

The apprentice den is gigantic, literally. It's about the size of a twoleg yard. It is split into many parts, some of them being sleeping, washing, and assignments. The washing section is a large open area where all the apprentices go to wash themselves. Songpaw was there, chatting with her best friend, Oceanpaw. They were walking toward the pools of water, which contained one small pool for every cat. Hawkpaw licked his ear nervously, and then walked over to her, but he was already too late. The ginger she-cat had climbed into the pool of water and started washing herself. Hawkpaw scolded himself for dawdling, and sat by his friend, Woodpaw.

"Hi, Woodpaw," he said, "Where're you going?" he added, seeing that Woodpaw had gotten up was now making his way to the camp.

"I have to patrol with Snakefang and Greenmoss." he said blankly. "I'm sure that I'll hate it. Everyone knows that Greenmoss likes Snakefang, but he's too arrogant to know it! Greenmoss will most likely be hitting on Snakefang the entire time, trying to get him to like her!" his expression was full with contempt for Greenmoss. "Bye, Hawkpaw!" He left the den.

"Why hello there," called a voice. Hawkpaw was then greeted with a wet muzzle rubbing against his. He jumped away. It was Songpaw. Her fur was still wet and fluffed from her washing, and her eyes were gleaming like a mischievous kit. She walked over to Hawkpaw. "Hello, Hawkpaw!" she said.

Songpaw had a beautiful ginger pelt that shone in the moonlight and amber eyes that made Hawkpaw nervous even as she looked at her.

"Hi, Songpaw," he stuttered. _I can't stutter in front of Songpaw, he thought._ He cleared his voice. "You've been chosen to come and join Stormstar's party to the moonstone."

She broke into a wide smile. "Yahoo!" she yelled, loud enough for the entire camp to hear her. "I'll come right away!" she added, and then broke into a sprint for her nest.

(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*)

**Gir: Tacos!**

**Hawkpaw: Random…**

**Rainkit: R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

"Hawkpaw, wait up!" Songpaw called out as she walked over to the camp entrance. She was now dried and well groomed. Her fur stuck out in some places, but she still looked beautiful. The entire group of warriors that would lead Stormstar to the moonstone was already there, waiting for Stormstar. There was Iceheart and Oceanpaw, Juniperberry and her new apprentice, Ripplepaw, Moonfrost, who had recently come out of the nursery, with her new apprentice and daughter, Rainkit, and lastly, Bengalfur was appointed leader to the moonstone. Firepaw had also come in case of any injuries or attacks from Emberclan.

Songpaw had opened her mouth again to talk, but was interrupted by Stormstar, who started walking toward the group upon getting out of his den. His stormy grey pelt was matted and cut in some areas, and he was walking with a limp. Hawkpaw thought this was mysterious, as Stormstar hadn't got into a battle yet.

"Warriors, I appreciate your bravery in choosing to come with me, but I must do this alone." Cries of disagreement broke out, but Stormstar ignored them and walked out of camp.

"Well that was weird," Hawkpaw said to Songpaw. "I don't ever remembering Stormstar go out alone when he was a warrior. Why would he do so now? When he appointed me and Meadowpaw new apprentices, he was shaking with nervousness. Even when Squirrelpelt was appointed a warrior was he shaking with fear!"

"I know," Songpaw agreed. "But what can we do? We're only apprentices, and we couldn't even do anything if we were warriors!"

Then Hawkpaw had an idea. He darted into the woods and tagged Oceanpaw on his way. He looked back and saw Oceanpaw racing after him, her face controlled with anger. Songpaw was also following closely behind Oceanpaw, and Ripplepaw and Rainpaw were also following for curiosity. His plan had worked! Thy were all following Hawkpaw, who was trying to track Stormstar's scent into the forest. And his plan would have completely worked, if it was not for Ivywing…

Hawkpaw was running as fast as he could, with Oceanpaw, Songpaw, Ripplepaw, and Rainpaw all trailing behind him. He ran into a tunnel that allowed safe passage across the river without getting wet. The apprentices still followed him, but he then came to a sudden stop midway through the tunnel. Oceanpaw was now right behind him, and she came to a sudden stop when Hawkpaw did. Songpaw then came to a stop in the tunnel too, and the two mischievous apprentices came to stop next to her, as they were so small. Hawkpaw did a double take. He opened his jaw again, and took in the scent he was so surprised at.

"What are you playing at, mouse brain!" Oceanpaw growled at him. "Come on, move already!"

Hawkpaw did as he was told. The other cats all piled out and sat down to rest. Ripplepaw and Rainpaw were sharing tongues, while Oceanpaw was down at the stream, taking a drink. Songpaw sat next to Hawkpaw, eager to get what was on his mind.

"What did you smell?" she asked as Oceanpaw started to go down to the stream. "And why did you travel to the tunnel without letting us know? That was raving mad! You could have fallen down the cliff, or been attacked or something. Why?"

Hawkpaw took a deep breath, and then he rose from his seat and walked back down into the tunnel without answering Songpaw's question. He was absorbed by the cool, moist scent inside the tunnel, but he was not fooled. The scent that was so mysterious to Hawkpaw, the scent that made him stop, was Stormstar's.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! BTW, my name is now HawkstarZero, so don't get confused. The goal for reviews is now... 15!**

**Gir: I want my Spoon!**

**Zim: R&R. Hey, Gir, are you going to eat those waffles?**


	7. Chapter 6

**I have changed my name to HawkstarZero. Some users have asked me to add in chapters from different points of view, and other clans too. I originally wanted to do a story for each clan, but it would take too long, so there will be other points of view!**

Hawkpaw padded back and forth through the cramped tunnel that allowed cats to cross without getting wet. Stormstar said he was going to the moonstone, but his scent was fresh and clear in this part of the tunnel. He kept poking at it and breathing in the scent. He could clearly distinguish Stormstar's scent from the moist, earthy scent of the tunnel. He could also smell something else that he couldn't remember. He was sure that he had smelled it before, but he couldn't name it.

The worms that dug underneath the tunnel started wriggling at Hawkpaw's paws. He slashed at them, and in one strike, they were in pieces on the ground. Hawkpaw's stomach growled horribly. He looked down at the worms. _Why would I eat crow food? _He asked himself as he gobbled up the disgusting morsels. He then had an idea. He readied his paw, unsheathed his claws, and jabbed at the wall with the freshest scent of Stormstar. The wall crumbled under the force of his paw, and opened up to another tunnel.

Hawkpaw stepped inside. The bottom was watery and it squished under his feet with every step. He turned right and saw another tunnel that headed upward and he went up it. When he got to the next cavern, there were two vague outlines of two cats. One was large and muscular, while the other was fat and had a round belly. She was also obviously well fed. Hawkpaw padded closer, being careful not to be seen or heard. Once he got close enough, see that the cats were rubbing their muzzles together and were obviously mated. He started listening.

"Are the arrangements made?" the tom said. His voice was muffled, and it didn't help that he was mumbling too. Hawkpaw opened his mouth and tasted the scent. He identified roots, gravel, water, dirt, and though very faintly, Stormstar. He gulped a couple more breaths, and then started listening again.

"-are you going to finally come? I know that you're the leader of that foolish clan, but you have to come so the kits can have their father lose." the she-cat pleaded.

Hawkpaw gaped at the two cats nuzzling each other. Stormstar was the only one who was coward enough to leave the clan for some stupid kits. All the other clan leaders were extremely loyal, and Leafstar was even loyal enough to lose all his lives for his clan.

Hawkpaw had enough. He jumped out from his hiding place and tackled the she-cat. He used the special moves that Leoheart had taught him for easy prey and clawed the she-cat to the ground. She lay there, with the other tom looking at her in fear.

"She was only a kitty pet," the tom whispered. Hawkpaw now recognized the voice as Stormstar's. He sat down next to her and started to lick her injuries.

Hawkpaw was enraged by Stormstar. He had the nerve to mate with two cats at once, be willing to go off with a kitty pet, _and _be the leader of Skyclan too. He unsheathed his claws and jumped onto the traitor's back. Stormstar gave a yowl of surprise, and tried to shake the apprentice off. Hawkpaw raked his claws down Stormstar's back, and the leader yowled in pain. The defeated kitty pet heard his cry, and with great pain, rose from her fallen position to walk over to her mate.

"Please," she pleaded. Tears were streaming down her face as she saw Stormstar get up and nuzzle the kitty pet. "Don't hurt him." she now wailed loud enough for Aquaclan to hear. Stormstar, now dizzy and hurt, padded out of the tunnel. The kitty pet followed him, and Hawkpaw ran up to the entrance before they got there.

"Wait up!" he snarled. "None of you are going anywhere! Stormstar and-" he looked to the kitty pet. "Rose." she answered. "-Rose is going to go to the camp and tell everyone your secret. If you don't, I'll rip your insides out!"

Stormstar shrugged and pushed Hawkpaw out of the way. He went toward Songpaw and the others, and Hawkpaw rushed forward to warn then.

He never got a chance. Stormstar took a grip on Hawkpaw's foot, and he fell down. He started pulling him out of the way, and injuring his foot while doing so.

"Hawkpaw, where are you?" yelled out a voice with despair. It was Songpaw. Hawkpaw could hear her paw steps as she walked up, and could hear her mouth start to gape open as she saw Stormstar. She unsheathed he claws and readied to strike but Stormstar was quicker. He swiped at her belly, and kept doing that until they were battling in the open.

Hawkpaw got up and ran toward Songpaw. He got out in the open and saw a bleeding Songpaw on the ground still being attacked by Stormstar. Rose was now next to him, her fur still matted from her attacker. Rainpaw and Ripplepaw were trying to get Stormstar to let go, but had no hope. Then Hawkpaw heard a bloodcurdling sound from the deep forest. _What is that? _

His question was soon answered by enemy cats breaking into the territory. There were roughly about five or so cats. They came rushing into the clearing and they made a semicircle around the Skyclan cats. Their teeth were bared, and they showed large, lethal fangs.

"What are you doing in my territory?" snarled the largest of the enemy cats. He was muscular, and had a fiery red pelt. His amber eyes started right at Hawkpaw, and froze him to the spot. Hawkpaw shook himself quickly and quietly, and then returned the enemy cat's gaze.

"I think a better question would be what are _you _doing in _our _territory?" Hawkpaw replied coolly.

The semicircle of cats gave yowls of anger, until another noise broke out from the direction of the Skyclan camp. Out of the river bank came around six Skyclan warriors, all wet from their recent swim. They headed straight toward the clearing, and Autumrayne led the group. She attacked the leader of the enemies and started fighting against him. All around as he looked, Hawkpaw saw the Skyclan warriors fighting the rouge cats. Iceheart took on a brown tabby, Juniperberry fought alongside Tangleberry against three rouges, and Nightbreeze, Forestleap, and Weaselsqueak were fighting against a large queen and her two kits.

"Retreat!" yelled the leader. The rouges obeyed and left the battle to join their leader. The queen, however, had run away without her kits, two small light ginger twins. They were wailing, crying out for their mother to come and take care of them. Autumrayne picked one up.

"They're very cute," she murmured, half to herself. She was looking at the kit with great interest and concern. She put it down and looked at the other one. "Let's take them." she said to the rest of the patrol. Cries of protest broke out from Iceheart and Nightbreeze.

"We can't take these two back to camp! They don't have warrior blood for one point. They're too small to survive the journey back, and they're rouges for Star clan's sake!" Nightbreeze argued.

"He's right!" Iceheart cried. "If we tell them of their parentage, they might hold a rebellion on us! It isn't safe."

Autumrayne's gaze turned cold. "What does it matter of blood or ties? What matters is what is true at heart, and a cat's own loyalties."

The warriors opened their mouths to argue again, but were stopped by Autmrayne's cold gaze. They looked disdainfully at the kits, and they each carried one back.

"Thank you, Autumrayne. Without you we-" Hawkpaw was cut off by Autumrayne's hiss.

"What were you thinking out there?" she shouted. "You could have been killed, and taken four other cats along with you!" She turned to look at Stormstar. "You useless mouse-brain! Have you been planning on becoming a kitty pet ever since the battle? Were you going to leave your clan behind for some stupid twolegs? And about that other kitty pet, you already have a mate! Why do you need another one? as she part of your big hoax to appear loyal then leave the clan? Why?" she shouted loud enough for Aquaclan to hear.

Stormstar looked her straight in the eye. "Yes, I did." His whisper was only for Hawkpaw and Autumrayne, and yet his actions would be heard of all around the lands. Stormstar had brought shame to Skyclan forever.


	8. Chapter 7

Bluekit walked out of the big nursery of Aquaclan, and followed the path to the Medicine Cat's den, where Silentstorm lived. Silentstorm had taken care of Bluekit ever since her parents had died. Silentstorm had always wanted to have kits, but because she was medicine cat, she could not. But she had received Bluekit before she had became full time Medicine cat, and had taken care of her ever since.

"Hi, Silentstorm!" Bluekit called as she entered the den. It was a large place with many piles of herbs and roots that smelled a bit to much like fungi when Bluekit went up close to them. She found Silentstorm in the corner, waking up from her sleep.

"Hello, dear," she replied with a yawn. "Can you go fetch my poultice of Burdock root from the pile over there?" she asked.

Bluekit did as she was told. She walked over to the pile Silentstorm motioned to and picked up a pile of chewed up roots and twigs. She took a big whiff of it to see if she was right.

"Oh dang!" Bluekit yowled as she ran away from the pile as fast as she could. She ran outside the den and to the nursery. As she entered, Bluekit saw her two best friends, Darkkit and Wispkit. They were both huddled close to their mother, Silvermoon, who was talking to Silentstorm and Thundergaze, one of the clan's best warriors. They were talking in hushed voices, and it was something bad too, by Silvermoon's expression. Bluekit trotted over to Darkkit and Wispkit.

"Hi you guys," she mewed. "How's the prey running?"

The question was answered by Bluekit getting cuffed harshly by Silvermoon, who was usually nice to her.

"Don't use that term, Bluekit!" she scolded harshly. "You're not a warrior, are you?"

"Fine, fine. If you want to ruin all the fun, fine by me!" Bluekit retorted. She trotted away with Darkkit and Wispkit. They were a great group of friends, and they had been like that ever since they were kitted.

Suddenly, Wispkit started coughing harshly. She kept doing so for what seemed like a moon, until she finally stopped.

"What happened?" she asked Wispkit. She coughed some more, then stopped to address Bluekit's question.

"I have green cough," she explained quietly. "If Silentstorm doesn't do something soon, I might have to leave the clan."


	9. Chapter 8

Coalpaw walked through he tall plants of the plain, stalking a mouse. He saw it skittering past his paws, and he dug his paws into the small morsel before it could run away. _Another piece of fresh-kill for the clan!_ He turned around to see the Emberclan camp close by. The smell of the mouse wafted into Coalpaw's mouth, and it started to water. He put the mouse on the cold ground, and piled some dirt on top of it to make the scent go away. He kept forward, and looked for more prey to take back to camp.

Coalpaw opened his mouth again to find the scent of more prey. Instead of prey, the cold, pungent odor of the far-away-lands came to him. He looked around and tried to sharpen his senses to find where the smell was coming from. He identified more strange scents coming from the direction of Aquaclan. He followed the scent, making sure that no one followed him and that he didn't wander into Aquaclan territory. He kept tracking the scent until he got to the Aquaclan border. Coalpaw looked up and saw a couple of Aquaclan warriors talked in hushed voices near the border. Coalpaw rushed into some dead bracken and started listening as hard as he could.

"When do we launch the ambush?" asked a large grey tom. There were two other cats there next to him.

"Soon we will be. Soon none will be able to fight back to us!" hissed a pith-black tom with shining yellow eyes.

"Now we must go and get the ambush patrol to attack Emberclan!" yelled the third cat that had gold fur and amber eyes. They walked away back toward the Aquaclan camp, leaving Coalpaw in the dead bracken. He climbed out and replayed the events of the meeting in his head. _Ambush. Attack. Aquaclan. Uh oh!_

Coalpaw made a dash for the Emberclan camp. He kept running, dodging all obstacles and potential dangers. He climbed up the steep rock wall that protected the Emberclan camp from any attacks from the side, but Aquaclan would attack from the side if they were to invade. But would they ambush from the rock wall to throw everyone off track?

"Invasion, Invasion! There's going to be an ambush!" Coalpaw yelled as he ran into the camp. The moon was full, and no one was guarding the back. "EVERYONE UP!" he yelled with the power of Lion Clan. "THERE'S GOING TO BE AN INVASON!"

One by one, cats started climbing out of the dens and coming out to the leg to see what was happening. Froststar had also come out; searching for what nuisance woke him from his slumber.

"What is it, Coalpaw?" asked him mentor, Hailstorm. She was still drowsy from her sleep, and was irritated by her voice.

Coalpaw waited until everyone was awake. He climbed on top of the High Ledge, flanked by Froststar and Brightdawn, the deputy. He readied himself, and then started giving his message. "Cats of Emberclan!" he called out, worry clear in his voice. "I was by the Aquaclan border just a little while ago. They were talking of ambushing us!" he paused to let the idea sink in. Murmurs of fright broke out in the huddle of cats listening to Coalpaw. "We need to be ready for the attack so they'll be running away instead of us." Murmurs of approval now spread through the camp.

Brightdawn walked up to Coalpaw's side. "He's right, you know. Ever since my father, Bravestar, was leader of this clan, Aquaclan has always tried taking territory from us! Now that we know they're going to do it again, why no protect ourselves?" she looked at the group below, seeing them as individuals, not just warriors. _I hope I'm not sending them to their deaths. _He drove the idea out of his head. That couldn't happen. He wouldn't allow it.

Brightdawn got off of the High Ledge. She turned to her small army of warriors. She was going to make sure that Emberclan survived this battle, and that Aquaclan didn't. She looked at Fallenlight. "Fallenlight, take Snowpaw and two other warriors and apprentices to guard the camp entrance. Hailstorm, take Dragonfire to guard the nursery. Heavypaw, go fetch Heatherclaw." the muscular white apprentice trotted away. "Ivywing, Wishfang, Shadowpelt, Rosethorn and Snowstripe. You guys are the Aqua patrol. Apprentices, you guys are the Ember patrol." Brightdawn saw Heatherclaw walking toward the warriors, followed by Heavypaw. "Disperse!" she called to the warriors.

She turned to Heatherclaw and Featherpaw. "Hello, Heatherclaw. I needed to talk to you about this," she said, holding out her paw. It was crimson red, and twisted beyond correction. Some of the soft fur was torn off and blood was dried underneath. Her claws were chipped and only a sliver of what used to be there was there now. Heatherclaw took a good look at it, then at Brightdawn again.

"This is a message from Starclan. _What there used to be, there is none._" Heatherclaw recited. "But that was only the easiest, the claws. _For peace to come, Treason will happen. A dull claw will be unsheathed for peace._" she continued. "That was for the color and the claw that wouldn't-" she was cut off by a series of serious spasms that took over Heatherclaw's body. After the spasms, she rose again. Her eyes were glowing a sickly green color, and time had stopped in the forest. The only two moving were Brightdawn and Heatherclaw. Everyone else in the camp was frozen in time. Heatherclaw looked straight into Brightdawn's eyes. Then she started to speak.

"_The Hawk will soar in the sky. A new threat will come into sight. The clans must trust one another. The darkest hour is coming." _Heatherclaw dropped to the ground, and time started flowing again.

Brightdawn prodded Heatherclaw with her claw. She wouldn't make a movement. Guilt washed over Brightdawn. The medicine cat had died giving her a prophecy.

**I started this chapter thinking about Moonpaw, but Coalpaw came in instead. By the way, I have a sneak peek on this threat. The first one has already been introduced, and the second one will be introduced in the next Skyclan chapter. R&R!**

**Gir: Spoon!**


	10. Chapter 9

Willowpaw bolted for the thunder path. She saw her littermates, Fernpaw, Beepaw, and Dawnpaw, all at the tree, waiting for her and Thickfang, Willowpaw's mentor. Thickfang was trailing behind Willowpaw, only a few fox-tails away.

The Thunder path was getting closer and closer to Willowpaw. It was now only a fox-length away. Willowpaw saw a monster race past. She was now on the thunder path, with Thickfang an entire fox-length away. She increased her speed, and bolted along the path at speeds that would give Willowpaw's mother, Runningstream, extreme anxiety.

Willowpaw was now halfway across the Thunder path, and a monster was also speeding past. Willowpaw increased her speed, determined to escape the twoleg monster. She was almost to her littermates, but the saw the monster coming past, and were gripped by fear, because they already knew what was going to happen before it did.

Beepaw looked at his sister, Willowpaw, in horror. A monster was chasing her, and she was trying to outrun it, but he already knew what was going to happen. The monster ran past, leaving Willowpaw on the Thunder path, defeated and destroyed.

Beepaw, Fernpaw, and Dawnpaw rushed to their sister's aid. Willowpaw was sprawled on the Thunder path, bloody and defeated. Her right leg were broken, and blood was pouring out it. Her belly was also crushed, with pus flowing out.

Dawnpaw looked at her sister in horror. This wasn't her fault. It was the twolegs, and Dawnpaw was going to do something about it.

Fernpaw walked in line with Beepaw and Dawnpaw. Thickfang and Highpelt were carrying Willowpaw, careful too keep the body as still as they could. Padfoot was behind them, talking with Twigclaw. The two toms were talking in whispers, aware that the apprentices were next to them.

They came into camp, greeted by everyone asking what happened. Dawnpaw didn't listen or watch. She just hung her head, and sulked to the apprentice den. That didn't help her mood either. Ever since the battle against Skyclan, only Dawnpaw and her littermates resided in the den. Dawnpaw stuffed her face in the soft moss of her bedding, and cried.

**This was a very hard chapter. I was suffering from Writer's Block, and this was the only idea I had for Grassclan. I also appreciate ideas. **

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 10

Hawkpaw watched as Autumrayne walked away. Hawkpaw was stunned at what Stormstar had just done. The tortoiseshell cat disappeared into the bushes, leaving Rainpaw, Ripplepaw, Songpaw, Oceanpaw, Stormstar, and Hawkpaw.

Hawkpaw stared up at Stormstar. His stormy grey pelt was soaked with water, and his kitty pet mate was dead, laying on the cold ground, never to wake again. Hawkpaw walked over to Songpaw.

"W-what just happened?" she asked. She was shivering from the cold weather, and some blood was dried onto her ginger pelt. She huddled close to Hawkpaw for warmth, and he felt her body temperature decrease slowly.

Hawkpaw rose, with Songpaw following him. "C'mon, let's go!" he shouted. The cold weather would soon infect the injured warriors. He lead the walk toward camp, with the other apprentices following closely.

Hawkpaw led the group into Skyclan camp. Hawkpaw looked around. Blossomcloud was outside with her kits, sulking at Stormstar. Hawkpaw caught her glance, and she looked away.

"Let's take you to Dragonwing," Hawkpaw murmured to Songpaw. She was now struggling to keep up, and gave a yelp of pain every step. Songpaw gave a small nod, and they headed toward the medicine den, where Dragonwing and Firepaw lived.

"Firepaw!" Hawkpaw yelled. Firepaw shot out of the den, and looked at Hawkpaw.

"Yes?" he answered; lying on the ground with his paws crossed and tucked in.

"Songpaw's sick," I told him. He quickly rose and took Songpaw into the Medicine den. Hawkpaw started to follow, but was stopped by Firepaw. "I've got patients with _Blackcough _in there, Hawkpaw. Do you really want to follow in?" and with that, he slipped in with Songpaw.

Hawkpaw felt his paws travel over to the fresh kill pile. He saw Meadowpaw sitting with Flightpaw, who had recently recovered from her Green Cough. They were sharing a stray rabbit, and were talking with solemn faces. Hawkpaw picked up a vole and padded over to join them.

"Hello," Meadowpaw said as he walked over. There was an edge of hostility in her voice. Flightpaw shot a look at Meadowpaw, and then Meadowpaw finally looked up.

"What's up?" Hawkpaw asked. Flightpaw and Meadowpaw looked at each other.

"Fine, we'll tell you. A giant adder is roaming the territories of all clans, and there's going to be a search patrol soon to find this monster, and to kill it too!" Meadowpaw said, excited. "But only the young warriors and their apprentices are coming along with the clan leader to fight it. So you're no included!" she sneered.

Just then, Merrysong exploded out from the nursery, her face clouded with panic and worry.

"Help! Help!" she shouted loud enough for StarClan to hear her. "My kits are gone! They're going to be eaten by the Giant Adder!"


	12. Bonus Chapter

**Hi! Hawkstar here. This chapter is a Christmas special I'm doing for 2 reasons. 1. It's Christmas and I wanted to show a day of Hawk**_**kit**_**'s life. **

**2. I needed to catch up with the numbers, so next chapter is Chapter 12.**

**BTW, Hawkkit's two littermates are Flightkit, Oceankit, and Stonekit. They are all apprentices, except for Stonekit, which you find out about in the next chapter. I also know that cats don't celebrate Christmas, but for this story they do. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Hawkpaw woke up on Christmas with a start. He felt a jab in his side and looked up to see who it was. He saw the familiar blue-grey pelt of his foster sister, Flightkit. Oceanpaw was next to her, and a unfamiliar ginger she-cat was next to Oceanpaw.

"What is it, Flightpaw?" he asked bitterly. He was in no mood to socialize today. One moon ago, on this day, his father brought him here, and he died later that day.

"What's with you?" she sneered. "Anyway, Stonekit wants you." And with that, she trudged off. The ginger she-cat came up to him.

"Hi! My name is Songpaw! What's your's?" She asked energetically.

"He's Hawkkit, my boring old brother, now let's go!" Oceankit butted in, nagging at Songpaw. "By the way, everyone, the last of the queens are waking up. Then we can go to the tree!"

Songpaw reacted excitedly. "C'mon, let's go!" she ran out of the room, into then queen's den.

Hawkkit rose from his lying position. He ran out of the nearly empty kit den, and went into the queen's den. Inside, all the queens were awake, chattering noisily to their kits and fellow queens. Stonekit was in the corner, talking to three of the other kits, Squirrelkit, Silverkit, and Greenkit. Hawkkit sat next to the group, joining the conversation.

"I heard that Santa Purrs is going to get me a pass into Aquaclan territory," Stonekit boasted to the other kits.

"No way!" Greenkit argued. "I heard Aquaclan is Santa Purrs' base of headquarters, where his midget cats make their toys!"

"Well I heard that he lives beyond the forest," Silverkit protested. "Besides, how do you know what Santa Purrs got you?"

"I just do, okay!" Stonekit retorted.

"Guys, look!" Squirrelkit shouted. " It's time to go!"

Everyone in earshot heard this, and at once, ran out of the nursery. Stonekit stood behind, next to Hawkkit.

"Hi there, Hawkkit! C'mon, let's go!" he said

"No!" Hawkkit yelled indignantly. "Why should I? All that's happened today is death! Last moon my father died. Why should there be celebration today?"

"Well, I don't know, Hawkkit." Stonekit answered thoughtfully. "But I do know that your dad wanted you to have a better life here, okay. Let's do that, okay."

"I guess, but still."

"C'mon, Hawkkit. Let's go to the tree!" Stonekit shouted, running out of the nursery. Hawkkit followed, now realizing why his father risked his life for him.

Hawkkit approached the tree, looking at all the cats around it, playing with their new toys. Hawkkit looked at the last two presents around the tree. One for Brawnystar, who was approaching the tree with his mate, Autumrayne. The other one was for Hawkkit. He took it from underneath. He opened it up, and inside was a mouse and vole. He looked at it with utter joy. When he was traveling with his dad, Hawkkit would always catch a vole, and his father would catch a mouse…

**I know this is corny, but I tried my best. Also, Merry Christmas! Santa Clause and his elves are Santa Purrs and his Midget Cats**


	13. Author's Note

**I am very sorry, but this story will not be continued until February, or until I finish Jay's Rebirth. Sorry, but that's higher up the ladder for me. See you in February, Hawkstar**


	14. Yet another Author's Note

**I want everyone to tell me the truth. Do you guys really want me to continue this? If not, then I will give you an epilogue AND FINISH IT. Tell me your answer in a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I got the idea for the plot of this part of the story from giant snakes. I watched it on National Geographic, and I got dozens of ideas right away. BTW, Hawkpaw's foster littermates are Flightpaw, Stonekit, and Oceanpaw.**

Hawkpaw stared at Merrysong with his mouth gaping like a blubbering idiot. He gave himself a good shake, and then looked at Merrysong again. The giant adder was out there, and hungry for prey. He walked up to Merrysong as the other warriors were looking for Autumrayne or Stormstar.

"When did this happen, Merrysong?" Hawkpaw asked.

"J-just n-now," she answered. She was shivering all over. He remembered when he was a kit, and one of his foster littermates, Stonekit, had escaped from Merrysong's sight as he traveled toward the poisoned lake. He fell in, and after the bravery of Leafstar of Grassclan, Stonekit was fished out of the river, Leafstar had lost a life, and Stonekit's pelt turned a sickly green. After the hard tries of Dragonwing, Stonekit had died, the poison being too strong for a little kit's body. The same could happen with this litter too.

"Meadowpaw, Oceanpaw, Ripplepaw, Rainpaw, and Songpaw," he addressed the apprentices. "Come on!" and he bolted out of the camp toward the scent of the missing kits. He looked back and saw the others following closely behind him.

He took a gulp of breath. He recognized the strong, pungent scent of adder venom, and the kits too. Hawkpaw's blood went cold. Adder venom meant that the serpent had already bit into something, and the scents were mixed. One of the poor little kits had been bitten. Hawkpaw increased his speed until he got to the Adderstones, the place where all dormant adders lived. He searched around for the kits. He saw Cherrykit scrabbling up the rocks, trying to escape something.

"Oceanpaw, save her!" he yelled to the blue-gray apprentice.

She jumped up with no strategy and grabbed Cherrykit. She was coming down, but saw the danger. Adders were coming down from the cliff, falling and wrapping themselves around the two cats at the bottom. Hawkpaw ran to where the adders were gathered and tried to pull them off.

Hawkpaw pulled off two of the serpents, killing them in the process. Cherrykit was now free, and she ran to Ripplepaw and Rainpaw, who started nuzzling the small kits. Oceanpaw was still struggling though, and more snakes were choking her.

Suddenly, Hawkpaw felt a burst of anger and power come to him. Without thinking, he readied this haunches and jumped into the midst of the snakes.

"Get away from my friends, you fox-hearts!" he hissed as he fought the snakes that coiled around Oceanpaw. He stabbed and bitted and dodged and killed. Hawkpaw felt nothing else but the energy that overpowered him. Soon, there were snake bodies littering the ground, and Oceanpaw was free. She got up and started licking her wounds.

"Thank you, Hawkpaw," she said bitterly. She padded over to Songpaw and started talking to her.

But Ripplepaw and Rainpaw were the only ones not relaxing, or basking in the moment of victory. "Time to go save the others now. We have two more kits that we need to save!" Ripplekit meowed.

Hawkpaw jumped up. He looked to the others. "Ripplepaw, Rainpaw, go search around the mountain. Meadowpaw, Oceanpaw, go up the mountain. Songpaw, come with me. Let's go!"

The teams split into their groups and went to their designated areas. Songpaw padded up to Hawkpaw and started walking with him.

"So…" she trailed off, tying to start conversation. "Y'know, if we save the kits, we might become warriors."

"Yeah, we might," Hawkpaw responded quickly, his attention on finding the kits.

Songpaw gave a small sound of annoyance, and then continued on. "Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, but could you please shut up and start looking for the kits?" Hawkpaw hissed in annoyance.

"Great StarClan's kits, your dense!" Songpaw yelled. "Can't you pick up any of the clues I've left for you? To think that I once loved you!" she stormed away, leaving Hawkpaw alone.

"Wait!" he called. "Wait, come back!"


	16. Chapter 16: Last Chapter

Hawkpaw called out once more to Songpaw. "Songpaw, come back! Songpaw, it's dangerous!" but he had a sickening felling inside him, one that told him that Songpaw heard him, but ignored him.

He sat down and puts his head on his paws. _What was I thinking?, _he asked himself. Why couldn't he pick up the "clues" as Songpaw had said. He thought back to the time he was in the nursery. Songpaw was there at the time too, and when he thought abut, she had shown feelings for him, even when he first came. _Even Meadowpaw had shown feelings for me!_, Hawkpaw thought with dread. He got up. _I'm going to find Songpaw, and tell her I'm sorry_, he thought. He suddenly realized something that had been hiding inside him all along, since his earliest times in the Clan to just now. He did love Songpaw.

Hawkpaw ran up the hill that Songpaw went up. He scented Songpaw, but also something else. He took in another breath. With sudden terror, he realized that it was either a lot of adders, or the giant adder. He quickened his pace, until he got to the summit, and saw the outline of Songpaw, along with a large, scaly beast. Hawkpaw felt the power that overwhelmed him pulse through his blood. He jumped forth, toward the scaly monster.

He clawed at the beast's eyes, and the monster turned around in alarm. It let a bloodcurdling scream out of his throat. Hawkpaw saw the beast now in full vision. It was like a snake, but with green glowing scales all over it's body and four sickly paws sticking out.

"NEVER ATTACK HER!" Hawkpaw yelled in rage. The beast readied itself, taking a step back and lowering himself. Hawkpaw then let out a yowl of rage, and attacked it with power he never imagined he had. Then the blackness surrounded him, and the only thing he felt was his claws ripping through the monster's flesh and hide. Suddenly, he was in a grassy clearing, with cats on a rocky ridge. He recognized some of them: his father, Brawnystar, Leoheart, and others. He no longer felt the unlimited power that had been inside him, but his starry ancestors were looking down on him.

"Hello, son," Hawkpaw's father said, breaking the silence.

Hawkpaw nodded his head in greeting. "Hi, dad."

"Hawkstar," Brawnystar started, but was interrupted by Hawkpaw.

"I'm not Hawkstar," he protested. "I'm just Hawkpaw."

"Oh, but you are not just that," said a strong, powerful voice. Hawkpaw looked in the direction of the voice, and saw Leoheart.

"You are going to become Hawkstar very soon. And that brings us to another point. The Prophecy." his voice rang out across the clearing.

"It never came true, Leoheart," Hawkpaw said, confused

"But it did, Hawkpaw, it did. The first part will come true very soon, and the rest is a fake!"

"But, what?" asked Hawkpaw.

"The prophecy was told to me by Starclan," Brawnystar said. "They told me that I was to die, but they told me to give you the fake prophecy."

"And now it's time to talk about your power," called a deep, powerful voice. Hawkpaw saw a long-furred silver tabby speak.

"I am Fuzzystar, the leader before Brawnystar. When you were born, I was in Starclan, as you may know. But I gave you a special power, a power to help you're loved ones in danger."

"And with this power, you will bring unending peace to the clans for many centuries to come!" called a orange tabby she-cat next to Hawkpaw's father. She jumped down from the ridge, and was face-to-face with him.

"Hello, Hawkpaw," she whispered. "I am your mother."

"M-mom?"

"Yes, son. And this power, as Fuzzystar said, will bring unending peace, but it will also be hard to control. You will have a choice, of darkness or light, but this power will also spell your doom.

"Starclan has also given me the honor of giving you the next great prophecy, the one that will bring the peace!"

Hawkpaw nodded, trying to absorb all this.

"_There will be three, of the Song and Hawk, that will make the journey. They will create a new era, one of peace. But shadow will get to one of them, and absorbed they will be, creating the first and last battle._"

Then Hawkpaw felt his claws again, ripping through flesh and hide. The world stared spinning, and Hawkpaw found himself next to Songpaw, standing over the dead body of the green, sickly body of the beast.

"Hawkpaw!" Songpaw yelled, but he couldn't answer. He fell down, unable to feel anything but his chest heaving up and down.

**(LINE: Fun fact: The Elders who stayed in the old forest are dead)**

"Hawkpaw, wake up! Wake up!" shouted a sweet, desperate voice.

Hawkpaw's eyes flittered open. "Huh? What happened? Where a I?"

"Hawkpaw!" yelled the voice of Songpaw. Hawkpaw blinked his eyes and saw Songpaw rushing up to him. She nuzzled him for a while, but was then pushed away by a ginger cat Hawkpaw recognized as Firepaw.

"Get away! He still needs to recover. If you've forgotten, he _died _trying to save you!"

That made Hawkpaw jump up. "Wait, what did you say, Firepaw?"

"You died," Firepaw responded as if it was simple.

"Tell me how," Hawkpaw ordered.

"Well, Songpaw rushed back to camp and told us to come," he started. "We came, and the rest of your "team" was there. I checked you all over, but you had nothing wrong, just exhaustion. By the time I finished checking you, it was too late. You died.

"We took you to camp and got ready to sit vigil for you. You should've seen Merrysong's expression. She practically had a seizure. And Songpaw went crazy too. Anyway, we readied your, err, body, for the vigil when you woke up now." he finished.

Hawkpaw thought upon what Firepaw just told him. _This power will also spell your end. _His mother was right, the power had killed him, but did Starclan give him another chance?

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the Highrock!" yowled the voice of Autumrayne. Hawkpaw got up from his seated position. He padded out of the den with Songpaw next to him, their pelts brushing against each other.

When they got to the Highrock, everyone was gathered there, and Autumrayne- or Autumstar, now- was on the top.

"Woodpaw, Oceanpaw, Meadowpaw, Songpaw, and Hawkpaw," she announced. "Do you promise to follow the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the apprentices said in unison.

"Then I now give you your warriors names."

"Woodpaw, you will now be known as Woodfur. Skyclan honors your patience and bravery.

"Oceanpaw, you will now be known as Oceanwave. Skyclan honors your bravery and courage.

"Meadowpaw, you will now be known as Meadowfield. Skyclan honors your understanding and cleverness.

"Songpaw, you will now be known as Songlight. Skyclan honors your bravery and understanding.

"And Hawkpaw. You destroyed the giant adder. You saved three kits. You will now be known as Hawkstorm. All the clans honor your bravery and courage." she smiled at him, and for a moment, Hawkstorm felt as if he haf finally reached his destiny.

"And we also have two kits to make apprentices. Snowkit, Dapplekit, and Maplekit have reached their sixth moon. They will now become apprentices.

"Snowkit, you will now be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Meadowfield. Dapplekit, you will be known as Dapplepaw. Your mentor will be Songlight. Maplekit, you will now be known as Maplepaw. Your mentor will be Hawkclaw." Autumstar started to get down from the rock, but then Bengalfur interrupted her.

"Wait, Autumstar!" he called. She turned around and addressed Bengalfur. "I would like to resign as deputy."

"Very well," she said. "My new deputy will be Hawkstorm!"

Hawkclaw felt honored. He turned to Autumstar and said, "Thank you, Autumstar. I will do my best to serve my clan."

**(LINE: Did you know that this is the last chapter?)**

In the morning, after the new warriors' vigil, Hawkstorm padded over to the fresh-kill pile with Songlight next to him. He picked up a nice, plump rabbit with his jaws. He asked Songlight, "Share it with me?"

She nodded, and they moved over to the edge of the warriors den, which was now white from the snow last night. They both hungrily took huge bites from the prey. Afterward, they went into the warriors den to take a nap.

**(LINE: Did you know that there is going to be a sequel to this story)**

Hawkstorm woke up and padded out of the warriors den. He saw Songlight and went over to her.

"Would you like to come on a walk with me?" he asked.

"Yes I would," she responded.

They walked into the forest, which was covered in the layer of snow of last night. They walked to the Grassclan border. They sat down near the border, looking at the beautiful sunset.

"Will you be my mate?" Hawkstorm the words escape his mouth before he could think on them first.

"Yes," she whispered, barely audible.

**(LINE: I do not own warriors, The Erin Hunters do)**

Nearly a season after he became a warrior, Hawkstorm went into the nursery as the frail old Dragonwing left. He went in, and say three little scraps of life huddled next to Songlight's stomach. One of them was a stormy gray tom with amber eyes, another was a small silver she-cat with streaks of gold and blue on her flanks and diamond-colored eyes, and the last one was a silver she-cat with amber eyes. He looked at Songlight, and once again remembered the time they became warriors.

"What should we name them?" she whispered. She put forth the ginger tom.

"Lightningkit," Hawkstorm suggested. In memory of Firepaw, who had exclaimed his love for Songlight and then was exiled from the clan. He had forced Songlight to come, but was tracked down by Hawkstorm and killed by a Twoleg monster when he tried to run away from him. He had wanted one of them to be Lightningkit when he died.

Songlight picked up the silver she-cat with Hawkstorm's eyes. "How about Aurorakit?" she asked. Hawkstorm nodded.

Hawkstorm looked at the last kit, the smallest one. "Featherkit," he decided at last. Songlight nodded as his choice.

These were the cats of the prophecy, the ones that would bring peace: Lightningkit, Aurorakit, and Featherkit.

**THE END! Of book 1. There WILL be a book 2 with the POVs of the three kits as they go and complete the prophecy. So subscribe to me if you want to read it. Also, I have changed this story's name to ****Warriors: The Great Prophecy: Book 1: The Power. ****The second one will most likely be called ****Warriors: The Great Prophecy: Book 2: Lightning, Feather, and Aurora. ****So, like I said, subscribe to me. Special thanks to maze of jaffas for your advice.**


End file.
